


Findling Love at the Academy

by Alt_For_Hentai



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anilingus, Boarding School, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Finger Sucking, French Kissing, Hand & Finger Kink, Lesbian, Lesbian Lust, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Nail Polish, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, They both have the big gay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_For_Hentai/pseuds/Alt_For_Hentai
Summary: Edelgard and Dorothea have become fast friends from their days at Garreg Mach Monastery. But will they become more than friends?This is yuri smut.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Findling Love at the Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in ages, but I started another playthrough of 3 Houses and it got me loving these characters again. And horny. It also got me horny.
> 
> Also maddening mode is really infuriating some times, its my first time playing it.

The school year was well underway at Garrag Mach Monastery. A new, unknown professor had joined the academy, and took over tutelage of the Black Eagles house. Despite their knowledge, the new professor was very quiet, and rarely spoke to anyone, student or faculty, outside of class or other academy events.

During this time, two of the members of the Black Eagles, the Imperial Princess Edelgard and the songstress Dorothea, had become fast friends. Edelgard admired Dorothea’s quick wit and perseverance, despite being born a commoner. Similarly, Dorothea liked how Edelgard treated her as an equal and her desire to create a world free of status by blood.

One day after class, Dorathea and Edelgard were walking together to Edelgard’s room, when Dorothea playfully asked, “So Edie, whatever happened to that crush of yours on the professor, hmmm?”

“Wh-what…?” Edelgard stammered. “I never told anyone!”

“Oh relax Edie, it was obvious the day you first laid eyes on the professor you were infatuated. Well used to be at least. What’s up with that?” Dorothea cheerfully replied.

“Oh, well I suppose I did used to like the professor,” Edelgard admitted, regaining her composure. “But not anymore. The professor is a little odd and we haven’t made a personal connection outside of class.”

“Like we have?” Dorothea chimed in.

“Exactly.” agreed Edelgard. 

“Hopefully I’ll be your next crush then” Dorothea said with a wink.

“Well I- uh- should really focus on my goals while at the academy” Edelgard faltered.

“I’m sure you remember my goal for this year at the academy, don’t you Edie?” added Dorothea.

“Of course, you want to find a rich husband who will take care of you while you’re still young and beautiful,” confidently replied Edelgard.

“Almost perfect Edie, good job.” Dorothea cheered with a wink. “But it doesn’t necessarily have to be a husband. I could also go with a cute powerful wife.”

“I’m not at the Academy looking for love, I certainly wouldn’t mind it. And I think I know what you mean, the female form can be just as attractive as men, maybe even more so.” Edelgard confided. “You certainly look good enough to get anyone.”

“Aw, how wonderful, my best friend happens to be a cutel bisexual princess who finds me attractive, sounds like I’ve already achieved my goal!” teased Dorothea.

Edelgard’s face blushed red, before meekly stammering “Uh- I don’t know about that, but I’m sure having you as an ally would help my true goals as well.”

“Great! We can be more-than-allies to achieve my dream, then I can help you with your top-secret dreams. Sound like a plan Edie?”

“Enough about this!” exclaimed Edelgard, noticeably in a tizzy.

“Oh boo, you’re no fun Edie,” pouted Dorothea, as they both entered the Edelgards room.

Edelgard and Dorothea would often spend their down time together in Edelgard’s room. It was relatively close to most of the more important parts of campus, being within walking distance of the cafeteria, the market, and the library and classrooms. It was, however, very far away from the church, though neither of them minded, not being particularly religious. Dorothea would often find herself visiting late into the night there, oftentimes even staying the night, sharing the bed with Edelgard. As such, Dorothea made it very much into a second dorm for her, bringing all sorts of her things over and leaving them.

Some of the things she brought over were various makeups and nail polishes, having used them a lot in her career as a Diva. While Edelgard didn’t much care for makeup, she would on countless occasions let Dorothea do her hair and nails. Today, Dorothea gave them both matching black manicures and pedicures. “Black nails for the Black Eagles,” Dorothea remarked. Dorothea had always grown her nails out long, and adorned her fingers with various rings, giving her the unmistakable hands of a fashionable young diva. Edelgard on the other hand, kept good care of her hands by almost always wearing gloves, preventing them from getting rough and calloused from swinging axes around. She also began to take after Dorothea, growing them to considerably long length. As Dorothea painted their nails, they talked about many things; how Ferdinand had been particularly obnoxious recently, their happiness passing their recent certification exams, and their shared distaste for Alois’s jokes.

After their long black nails were done, they spent many more hours talking into the early hours of the morning. As they calmed down for the night, they found themselves cuddling on Edelgard’s bed.

“Dorothea?” asked Edelgard.

“Yes, Edie?” responded Dorothea, cheerfully.

“Do you have a crush or like anyone here?” the princess acquired.

“Well I guess I can’t be too picky, I guess I’d settle for any of these spoiled nobels if I needed to,” came Dorothea’s answer. 

“So you don’t really like anyone?” Edelgard prodded further.

“Not really, except for you, Edie,” calmly replied Dorothea.

“I’m serious Dorothea.”

“I am too, Edie” said Dorothea, before giving Edelgard a quick peck on the cheek.

“I think might like you too then,” sighed Edelgard “but I don’t want to mess things up between us.”

“Oh don’t worry about that, we’re already attached at the hip. We basically live together already, sounds like we have nothing to lose,” insisted Dorothea.

Edelgard climbed off of the bed and meekly covered her face with her hands. “I just don’t know!” she cried.

Dorothea walked over to the upset princess, brushed her hands away, took her chin in one hand, and looked into her eyes. Edelgard’s light lilac met Dorothea’s deep green, where they both stared longly. “I do know,” said Dorothea, before she planted a tender kiss on Edelgard’s soft lips.

With the lock of their lips, all of Edelgard’s reservations melted away into Dorothea’s soft lips. Edelgard’s eyes closed as she leaned into the kiss. Warm, tingling sensations flowed all throughout her body, from in her heart and to her now excited womanhood. Simultaneous nervousness and relief followed. Dorothea had similar feelings, feeling excitement for both of them. 

After they broke the kiss, they stared deeply into each other's eyes, breathing heavy from arousal. “I’m sorry, I know I'm ready now,” Edelgard begged. 

“Good, follow my lead” said Dorothea, as she planted another kiss on Edelgard’s lips, significantly more passionate than before. With one hand on Edelgard’s soft face and the other grabbing her hips and pulling her closer, Dorothea tenderly slid her tongue into the young princess’s mouth. Her tongue playfully wrestled with Edelgard’s, coaxing it into playing along. Edelgard then understood and began to insert her own tongue into Dorothea’s mouth, with their passionate tongues sliding and rubbing against each other, as soft moans and whimpers flowing out of their interlocked mouths. 

Dorothea’s hand slid from Edelgard’s hip to her fine athletic ass before giving it a quick slap, causing Edelgard to let out a quick yelp, followed by tender groping through her red leggings. Immediately afterwards, Dorothea’s other hand wandered to one of Edelgard’s smaller perky breasts, gently beginning to grope and pushing her into the wall, where she continued her onslaught of affection. Attempting to follow Dorothea’s lead, Edelgard grabbed Dorothea’s large breasts and bubbly ass began to fondle them, loving to take in Dorothea’s shapely figure as well as pleasure her. 

Still holding her against the wall, Dorothea continued to interlock tongues with Edelgard and grope her petite figure, she also began to grind her wettening pussy through her panties on Edelgard’s leg, and began to to the same with her own thigh rubbing against Edelgard’s now dripping cunt. Dorothea pulled her head back, ending the kiss as a few strands of saliva connected the mouths momentarily. She momentarily took in the sight of Edelgard up against the wall, breathing heavy from arousal and hungry for more attention.

Dorothea gave one more deep, tonguey kiss, followed by a few quick pecks on the lips, before slowly trailing kisses on Edelgard’s neck, being rewarded with a breathy moan from the future Empress. Dorothea began to undo Edelgard’s shirt as she continued kissing her neck. After her breasts were exposed, Dorothea pulled the cups down, exposing her perky breasts. Dorothea then assailed them with affection. She began to kiss one nipple before lathering it with her tongue and finally taking it into her mouth, where she alternated between sucking and lightly biting on it. Meanwhile, she took the other breast in her hand, as she began groping and pinching and tugging them with her long black nails. With her remaining hand, she began to rub Edelgard’s pussy through her leggings, surprised at the wetness seeping through them. 

All of this pleasure drove Edelgard wild. She tried to hush her whimpers as she held Dorothea’s head, running her fingers through her full hair. She placed her hand on top of Dorothea’s in order to hold her hand while also massaging her own boobs.

Satisfied with this position for now, Dorothea stood up and continued making out. She stopped massaging Edelgard’s boob and interlocked her fingers to hold hands. Her other hand, after rubbing her pussy through her leggings a bit more, were now covered in Edelgard’s juices. Dorothea took her wet hand and put it between their mouths, where they began to eagerly lick and suck the juices off of her stickly digits. Their greedy tongues ran up and down her fingers from the base to the tips of her long, black fingernails. After they were satisfied with all of the sweet juices off her fingers, Dorothea removed her hand, and they continued to savor the taste on each other's fervent tongues. 

Dorothea then gingerly turned Edelgard around, where she started gingerly kissing Edelgard’s neck, and continued where she left off, reaching around and massaging her boob and pinching and tugging the nipple with her long black nails. She then reached in Edelgard’s leggings, and began fingering her underneath them. Just like before, Edelgard began moaning, as she began to grope and pitch her other boob with her long black nails, just like Dorothea. To control her moans, she covered up her mouth to try to muffle her cute whimpers.

Grabbing Edelgard’s face once more, Dorothea gave her one more deep kiss from behind, and moved downward, and pulled down her leggings and panties down. After giving Edelgard’s butt another quick smack, making Edelgard squeal in delight again, she spread her cheeks and began to lick Edelgard’s puckered asshole. This surprised Edelgard, and she loved having her tight little hole lathered with Dorothea’s fervid tongue. She took her hand off her mouth and resumed where Dorothea left off, and began rubbing her clit while she massaged and tugged at her own perky breasts. After taking her hand off her mouth, she began to moan and whimper loudly. Remembering what Dorothea did earlier, she took her hand from her clit, and brought wet fingers up her mouth and began sucking and licking on her wet digits, moaning with pleasure all the while.

As she was eating the princess’s ass, Dorothea began to rub her own clit underneath her short skirt. Although muffled from being between Edelgard’s shapely cheek, Dorothea let out similarly sexy moans. 

Here Edelgard was, kneading and pinching her own boobs with her long black nails, rubbing her clit, and licking and sucking the sweet pussy juices off her fingers, with her best friend eating her ass while moaning loudly. It was almost too much for her. After feeling it building up for a while, she was reduced from a proud imperial princess to a moaning trembling mess as her amazing orgasm hit her like a truck. Dorothea, sensing what was happening above, smirked as her tongue continued lathering her asshole.

After another sloppy kiss, Dorothea seductively said,“How about I take you to bed now, Edie?”

“Pl-Please,” Edelgard panted, before Dorothea led her to the edge of her bed. After making out, with more groping from both, both of them discarded their clothes and their black bras and panties, while Dorothea kept her hat and choker on at Edelgard’s behest. 

While Edelgard was sitting on her bed, Dorothea kneeled down in front of her, and began eating her pussy out. Dorothea reached up, first grabbing her lover’s pert breasts, before interlocking fingers and holding hands in a loving display between the two. With Edelgard’s other hand, she alternated between massaging her own boobs and holding Dorothea’s head, stroking her hair while pushing her deeper into her dripping pussy.

After continuing like this for a while, as another orgasm approached Edelgard, she began moaning loudly as she inadvertently clamped her legs in around Dorothea’s head, locking her in. Dorothea was pleased with the sudden turn of events, smirking as she eagerly ate out her new lover, as her air was cut off. Edelgard’s orgasm continued for a while and Dorothea began to see stars, but Edelgard went limp from pleasure after her orgasm subsided.

Seeing another opportunity, Dorothea climbed on top of Edelgard before making out again. Dorothea then turned around, where she started a boob 69 with Edelgard, as they both sucked and groped each other's boobs. They both loved getting their boobs sucked, and Edelgard loved sucking on Dorothea’s large boobs, which looked massive compared to her own less-than-modest breasts. Dorothea then crawled down a bit further, where she began licking Edelgard’s awaiting pussy. Edelgard was surprised and pleased to have Dorothea’s wet cunt shoved in her face, and she began earnestly licking her clit. 

They continued eating each other out. Edelgard was very sensitive and Dorothea was amazing at eating her pussy, so she felt another orgasm approaching. Dorothea, having not orgasmed yet, also had one quickly approaching. They both clawed at each other's asses with their long black nails and pulled them as close as possible while ravenously eating each other out, their hips both grinding against each other's faces. They orgasmed in perfect harmony, their beautiful moan filling the room.

After they were done, they were falling asleep in each other's arms. 

“Dorothea?”

“Yes Edie?”

“Does this make us girlfriends?”

“I hope so,” Came Dorothea’s response.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, what did you think? I have very little experience with the type of writing, and hopefully I did this pairing justice. They are both canon bisexuals so I ship them super hard.
> 
> I might make this a series involving other characters in a lesbian threesome. I really like Shamir and Hilda, and I also like Ingred, Mercedes, Leonie, and time-skip Annette. If you have any suggestions let me know. I guess I could also involve anyone from FE heroes if I really wanted to since they're both in it.


End file.
